No Boundaries
by City-zen
Summary: So... Un-discontinued (?) When Merlin met Freya for the second time. His thoughts and feeling, and a continuation to Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot story.
1. Prologue

**Here is my first fanfic, I plan on continuing it, but I can't promise anything. Don't be afraid to read, it could be much worse... at least, I think my grammar is correct :P So, here goes nothing...**

XXX

He was still shocked after seeing Freya.

_Freya!_, he thought.

He so desperately wanted to see her again. But seeing her once again opened all of his old wounds. He couldn't support the fact that she was so close and yet so far away from him. Feeling her presence so near, but yet unable to attain her, touch her.

He remembers, and will surely always remember that fatal day when he saw her for the first time...as the lady of the lake. He had felt so nervous when he had approached the lake.

_How will she react?_, he had thought.

He was there, alive! While she was... _not_ living. He didn't even know what to call what she was... or wasn't? He couldn't find the right words for her state. All she told him, was that she became one with lake. Her spirit wanted so strongly to live, watch over him, that the lake took pity of her and merged their spirit together. He didn't quite understand what all that meant, but if he could go see her because of that, then he didn't mind at all.

So, once he was on the lake and saw her emerge from the water, Excalibur in hand, at that instant, he couldn't remember a lovelier sight. He almost died so many times, saved lives maybe twice that number, and yet, he never felt so..._complete_... happy to be alive until he finally saw her.

Floating, gliding over the water to reach to him, she seemed so ethereal... _magical_. His heart skipped a beat, but when she finally passed him the sword, he couldn't move. He feared that amidst everything she hated him or just didn't ever want anything to do with him again.

"Merlin? Merlin", she laughed. "Are you alright or is it that you don't want Excalibur? Because if you want, we can just postpone the destiny of Albion to let's say... a thousand years?"

He shook his head laughing lightly after seeing that she was still full of... life.

"No, I was just wondering how that would be. I mean... you being here, alive. Not that I don't like the fact that I can see you again, but... how?"

"You remember sending my body away on the lake?"

He nodded slightly before she continued.

"Well, the lake, like almost everything surrounding Camelot is magic. It sort of has a spirit, like the nature, except that it's a lake... Yet, when I died my last will was to protect you and since magic was part of me all my life because of the curse, it seems as though the lake heard my prayer. The next thing I knew, I was here... part of the lake. It shared its knowledge with me, and that's when I learned your true destiny. So..."

She was then cut off at this point when the roar of Kilgharrah rang through the forest. Startled, they both look up to see the great dragon flying over their heads. He then landed on the coast waiting for Merlin.

"So here I am now. But you have to go, Arthur and all the others await."

She tried giving him the sword, but he still wouldn't move.

"I don't want to leave you. Arthur is surrounded by many who wants to help him. He doesn't need me."

She looked him in the eyes, seeing to the core of his soul.

"Merlin, you know that the truth is that he couldn't live without you, he wouldn't even be able to tie his shoes without you, so stop degrading yourself. As for me, do not worry, I won't go anywhere. It looks like the lake isn't ready to let me go as I you."

He reluctantly took the sword from her and went back to Kilgharrah. He didn't say a word, because he knew he wouldn't be able to leave her if he talk to her any further. He was glad, he could come back to her any time, and seeing that she wasn't mad made him even happier, and yet... He couldn't shrug the feeling of guilt that still remained deep inside of him. However, he would have to deal with those feelings later, Arthur was now his top priority. He climbed on the back of the great dragon, and he looked one last time in her direction before they took off.

Once they were far away, and she couldn't see them anymore, she faded away silently praying for Merlin's safety.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**So here is my official first chapter of the story. From now on, it continues after the last episode of the season, and I'll try to slowly integrate my version of the sequel. I hope it's not too confusing, anyway here it goes again...**

XXX

He was glad. Everything finally were back in order. Sure there were some things to arrange, but Camelot should survive... along with Uther, but everything could not be perfect. So he went back to his daily routine as a servant, and, added to his long and perpetual list of chores, the task to plan secret meetings between Arthur and Gwen.

Since the kingdom had to be rearranged completely from within, Uther wasn't eyeing Arthur's every moves like before. As long as he did what he had to do, he had much free time. Time that he used to ask Merlin to make up _dates_ with Guinevere.

People would think that such tasks shouldn't have been left to a servant _boy_, but, unknown to everyone, Merlin had a secret weapon, who knew a woman's heart no less. That's how Merlin found himself an excuse to go see Freya; planning the most romantic dates that they would've loved going together. It broke Merlin's heart a little every time he had to leave her, but he didn't have a choice, that was his fate.

...

"_Merlin!", Freya yelled with much joy. "What are you doing here? Don't you have to help a prince rebuilt his kingdom?"_

_It was the first time since Morgana's betrayal that Merlin went to see her again. He hadn't had the courage to come before in fear to be pushed away because of fate or anything that would be a good reason enough to push him away. So here he was now with an excuse as pitiful as planning a date for _someone _else._

"_Hi", he said nervously. "Well, I'm here for the kingdom, and probably its future queen?"_

_He didn't know how she would react. He didn't want her to think that he only came for Arthur and Camelot's business, but he didn't want to scare her either by telling her that he missed her too. So he just stood there, waiting for her to respond to his secret plea: asking for her to be a part of his life again._

"_Future queen!? I would be glad to help anytime for Albion, and for you", she said sheepishly, but hopefully. "So come anytime you want?"_

_Hearing that, Merlin didn't hesitate one second: "I will for sure"_

_After that, both grinning from ear to ear, they started planning the most exquisite outings that anyone would've dreamed of going, or at least the both of them._

"_I know the perfect place where they could go!", Freya stated enthusiastically. "It's deep in the forest, but there's a small waterfall, and it's secluded so it's the place for a secret meeting between lovers."_

"_Hum, in truth, it's not really secret, since Arthur wants to slowly change things in Camelot and show himself more with Gwen. To show how different the new Camelot is. But I don't think they'll mind the privacy."_

_At that, he winked which made Freya look at the ground nervously. Seeing that she was embarrassed, Merlin tried to change the subject._

"_So", he asked. "want to show me the place? It's not like I could find that place by myself."_

"_The great Emrys can't find his way in the forest? Or are you scared of the wolves?", she playfully asked him._

"_You should know that wolves are nothing compared to the many dangers I survived may I precise. Or is it because you don't want to accompany me?"_

"_Oh, Merlin! I would've loved to. But I can't go away from the lake. That's the downside of being linked to its spirit, I can't undo the link anytime I want. But I'll let the wind lead you to it"_

_They both looked longingly into each other's eyes knowing that they wouldn't be able to meet anywhere else or just lead a normal life, and do what they were planning; a date. At that moment, they knew the harshness of their situation, but they both brushed it off, not wanting to face reality yet. Freya, then asked the wind to lead the way for Merlin to a place where they could never be together._

...

Since then, Merlin would meet Freya, but they would never talk about their situation, they preferred to live in denial, for now. However, Merlin was so lost in his own thoughts to see the problems in his friends' behaviour.

The first date arranged thoroughly by Merlin and Freya was the hit they thought it would be. So much, that it was now Arthur and Gwen faithful place. So now and then, they would set a date and meet there for an afternoon and be together.

Yet, once it didn't go as plan, at least not with the ones it was planned for at first. Well, on anyone's behalf an emergency happened, and Arthur had to leave. So, as the knight he was, Arthur, not wanting to let down his future queen, asked his most loyal man to keep her company; Lancelot.

As Merlin, led Gwen to her faithful meeting, he had no predicament of what was going to happen. So he left light-heartedly, happy for some people to be openly in love. Still, if he had known what would've come out of this faithful day, and all the pain it would bring in the future, he wouldn't have left Gwen alone, waiting for her knight in shining armor.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry, I know it's been since forever since I've updated, but I kind of lost inspiration. So don't get your hopes up about this story D: **

XXX

Gwen was sitting on the carpet spread out for her and Arthur.

" Arthur", she whispered.

She couldn't believe what was happening to her. First, Morgana, someone she had considered so dearly as a friend, betrayed her, Arthur, and her own father, as she had learned later on. She couldn't understand how someone so sweet could turn so bitter and evil. But then again, people changed; proof of that was Arthur. He had finally faced her with his true feeling and even though they weren't openly displaying their relationship, it didn't bother her. In fact having a little secret of their kind of thrilled her. Knowing that she could have him all to herself, and that they could talk about everything and anything open-heartedly was all her heart desired.

She were so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the horse bringing her long awaited date in the clearing. She kept dreaming awake until she heard someone clear his throat.

...

Lancelot entered the clearing quite nervously. Arthur had asked him to go get Gwen back since he couldn't get to the meeting. An important mission had come, and like usual Merlin had followed him. So here he was dumbstruck by the sight in front of her. Gwen was sitting down looking completely at peace. She was wearing a light purple dress with violets in her hair. She looked like a nymph of the woods ready to make every flower bloom with just her touch. For one second he longed to be Arthur, the one she's waiting for, not just a messenger coming to tell her to pack her things and come back to Camelot.

Finally, after having burned this sight in his mind, he cleared his throat and took a few steps forward.

"Hey, Gwen. I'm sorry, I know I'm not the one you've been waiting for, but Arthur had to go with Merlin on a mission. So he sent me to escort you back to the castle.", he said standing awkwardly in front of her. As soon as those words left his lips, he regretted it. When Gwen understood that Arthur wouldn't come at all, her face fell. She tried to smile, but it failed miserably.

"Don't worry, you could be worst company... Arthur could've sent Sir Percival, the man of few words ", she said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"True, all you would've got would have been a small 'Hello' and a nod", he chuckled. "Knowing you, though, I'm sure you would've also gotten a compliment."

Understanding the implications of his comment, Lancelot blushed a deep red and tried looking at anything except Gwen. He might one-sidedly love the caramel coloured skin girl, but it didn't mean he could be open about it. Even more so, since she was in a relationship with the great Arthur Pendragon. The man might seem like an utter _clot pole_ – Merlin's words, not his – but he was still loyal, courageous, kind-hearted, generous and everything that would make him a grand king someday. He needed Guinevere more than he did.

Sensing Lancelot's discomfort, Gwen tried to lighten up the mood once again. She might love Arthur, but she knew Lancelot's character was as noble as Arthur's. _If_ – she didn't want to put too much hope into that thought – she was to be queen someday, she wanted to know all the knights surrounding Arthur, protecting him. Also, it didn't hurt to make a friend at the same time.

"Thank you Lancelot.", she said gracefully. "Why don't you join me? It's not like we could let such preparations go to waste", she smiled. She pointed to all the degustation ready to be devoured, the flowers sprinkled across the blanket and the cushions placed for comfort.

"Oh, no! I wouldn't want to intrude. I'm sure you would've liked to share it all with prince Arthur than me.", he bowed slightly.

"Lancelot!", she admonished. "No more formalities between us. We come from the same class and we both respect each other too much, not to act as friends."

"Of course, my lady. Then, call me Lance please", he smiled, a true smile of happiness. He was glad to at least be her friend if not her lover and have a little place of his own in her heart.

"And I, Gwen", she said just as gently.

...

"Gwen!", Arthur called her later that day when he found the time to visit her.

"Arthur!", she said as happily.

"Hi!", he responded unsure how to react.

"What gives me this pleasure?", she asked amusedly. "Or was it all?"

"W-what? No, of course not!", he spluttered. "I just wanted to know if you were angry at me for letting you down", he said more calmly.

"Never", she said fondly. "After all, you are a prince and I know that sometimes emergencies happen."

"You should know that nothing is more important to me than you", he declared softly.

Gwen couldn't do anything more than to stare in awe, her gaze full of affection. He may not hold her hand or kiss her, but those hushed declarations always meant more, and was uttered for her ears only. In the end, they may not be able to be completely open about what they were to each other, but the important was that them and those they cherished the most did.

"So...", he trailed embarrassed. "How was your day despite our little hitch?"

"Don't worry, I had Lance to keep me company", she giggled knowing that Arthur could muster courage to defeat a monstrous beats, but not emotions.

A slight frown marred Arthur's features. He didn't know if he liked Lancelot spending so much time with his Guinevere. However, he trusted them both and was only a fleeting thought.

Merlin discreetly took his leave knowing that he was intruding on the couple's so rare moments of intimacy. He was happy for his friends to have finally found love and be able to share it. He was even a little envious of them. They were still hiding – or kind of trying at least – while his love was only a dream. It wasn't any less true or fulfilling, but it felt less concrete to him. He didn't even know if he could touch Freya, so he certainly wasn't going to think about kissing. He knew he should try and could see her pain when he flinched from her, but he was afraid everything would shatter if he tried and failed.

He was lost in his thoughts when he turned a corner and stumbled on a bucket full of water. Of course, he fell gracelessly on the hard ground. When he tried to get the more swiftly and discreetly possible, he noticed Lancelot lone form sitting in a corner looking at the sky. His friend was a picture of loneliness at that instant. Merlin then understood that there were people in worst situations than himself and promised himself not to wallow in self pity anymore or at least help those less fortunate. He still had a second chance with the love of his life even though there were some conditions. Upon that moment, he decided to do everything in his power to help Lancelot and make him smile as happily as Arthur and Gwen did; not knowing it was exactly what – or whom – Lancelot desired the most.

XXX

**So here is another chapter. It still is not much, but since I'm only writing around thousand words per chapter for this story, the next instalment may not be that long. :D**


End file.
